I'd do anything for you
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Naruto/Hinata y algo inesperado. Capítulo único.


Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, bueno, parte de ella. La dejé en un cuaderno por más de un año y luego la pasé a la computadora, dejándola botada por otro año, pero ahora decidí terminarla y publicarla. Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. Los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

**I'd do anything for you.**

_Por time traveler Joe._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Las nubes negras comenzaron a descargar el agua que llevaban consigo hace unos cuantos minutos. Oigo un estruendo en la lejanía cuando un trueno rompe el cielo y me salgo de concentración lanzando un gemido, aun así no dejo de correr a la máxima velocidad que mis piernas pueden alcanzar. Mi cabello, ahora rubio, ha sido completamente empapado por el agua de lluvia.

Me pregunto si Shino y Kiba han logrado detener a los otros shinobis que venían detrás de mí.

¡Estas ropas anaranjadas no me permiten camuflarme en la oscuridad! Pero eso ya no importa. Yo soy su blanco, y eso era lo que quería: llamar su atención. Yo escogí ser su blanco. No dudan ni un segundo de mi identidad y vienen tras de mí.

Esbozo una ligera mueca de satisfacción al saber que mi plan está siendo todo un éxito y disminuyo la velocidad para esperar que ellos me alcancen. Aun son demasiados, pero eso tampoco importa, acabaré con ellos para salvar a _esa persona_.

Clavo mis ojos en la oscuridad y entonces consigo verlos. Saco seis cuchillas kunai de mi bolsillo y extiendo mis brazos a cada lado, colocando cada una de las afiladas armas entre mis dedos. Me he preparado para contraatacarlos en caso de que vengan.

Mientras corro doy un paso y mi cuerpo sale de balance al pisar el lodo resbaladizo y me inclino hacia delante, pero evito caer colocando mis rodillas en el suelo. El lodo me dificultará la huida.

Escucho un chasquido cerca de mí y me giro a tiempo para evitar que uno de ellos me clave una de sus cuchillas en el pecho al cogerlo por el brazo, lo tomo de esa parte y lo tiro al suelo con todas mis fuerzas y consigo dislocarle el hombro. El ninja negro lanza un grito de dolor y luego unas palabras enronquecidas salen de su boca.

—¡Maldito Uzumaki! —espeta con evidente odio.

Siento alivio y luego le agujero las extremidades inferiores para que no pueda levantarse y correr. Tal vez muera desangrado, pero se supone que un ninja no debe sentir nada al asesinar, aun así yo...

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y comienzo a correr nuevamente, tengo que llegar lo más lejos posible, lo más lejos que pueda para poner a salvo a esa persona, acabando con todos ellos en el proceso.

Konoha fue invadida hace un par de horas por un ejército de ninjas negros. Acabaron con la Hokage y pretenden eliminar a todos los chuunin y jounin de la aldea, es por eso que vienen persiguiéndome. A los demás shinobis, mayoritariamente gennin recién graduados los utilizarán para su beneficio, o como sombras de sacrificio.

Pero no lo permitiremos, nadie en esta aldea se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Todos están tratando de hacer su parte. Aun así son demasiados, pero hay que seguir. Ya he inutilizado a una gran cantidad de ellos. Tengo que poner a esa persona a salvo.

Tengo miedo, pero será peor si fracaso. _No_, no fracasaré. Soy débil, pero sacaré fuerza de donde me sea posible. Sacaré fuerza del recuerdo de esa persona.

Sigo corriendo entre la oscuridad para atraer a todos los ninjas negros que pueda. Volteo hacia atrás y aguzo mis ojos hipersensibilizados entre la negrura, me doy cuenta de que hay cuatro de ellos persiguiéndome en la lejanía, pero uno de ellos avanza a pasos agigantados. Su terrible mirada me hace sentir temor.

Vuelvo la vista hacia delante y lo demás sucede con una pasmosa y aplastante lentitud: Observo varias sombras que saltan de la cima de los árboles. Enfrente de mí y a los lados. ¡Me han alcanzado y han logrado rodearme!

Me detengo enterrando mis pies en el lodo y vuelvo a sacar las kunai de mi bolsillo para defenderme. Si todo sale como lo tengo calculado podré agujerarles los puntos de fluctuación de su chakra. Pero ese de ahí, con la mirada perversa...

Avanza hacia mí con paso seguro.

—No te resistas Uzumaki..., ya te tenemos rodeado.

Sonríe mientras yo me preparo para atacar.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me despierto por la mañana con las heridas apestando a antiséptico y cubiertas con vendas limpias.

Veo a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura sentados junto a mi cama, y a Shino y a Kiba recargados en la pared a varios metros de mí. Sus rostros cubiertos con una fantasmal máscara de tristeza, me espantan. Es cierto que Konoha fue invadido por esos "malnacidos" y que su principal objetivo era capturarme, pero estoy bien, ya todo está resuelto, ¿no es así?

Sakura avanza hacia mí con su cabello rosado resbalándole por las mejillas y me toma de la mano con una fuerza que no causa dolor, pero me presiona las vísceras por dentro.

—Naruto, yo... —comienza con una voz quebrada que hace que mi presión arterial aumente— Yo..., tengo que decirte algo.

No articulo palabra, pero la expresión en mi rostro la apresura a decirlo todo de una vez.

—Hinata..., Hinata... En la batalla de anoche, ella...

—¡Vamos Sakura, habla ya! ¿Qué pasa con Hinata?

—Ella murió —se le adelanta a decir Kiba con un tono de voz profundo.

No emito palabra luego de escuchar esas terribles palabras y siento como mi interior se inunda con un líquido tibio. Enseguida me doy cuenta que no es mi interior, sino mis ojos y mis párpados inferiores los que se encuentran bañados. Segundos después la sangre comienza a hervir dentro de mí y palpo con la lengua mis colmillos aumentados de tamaño.

—Ella —prosigue Kakashi-sensei—, tomó tu forma y se ofreció como blanco para los Ninja negros.

—Ella quería protegerte —dice nuevamente Kiba mientras los lentes de Shino miran en dirección al suelo, y permanece en silencio con los brazos cruzados—. Quería darte libertad, quiso darte vida.

Akamaru, sobre su hombro, lo apoya con un ladrido.

—Pero no lo hizo para que después fueras tú a tomar venganza como un tonto irracional —continúa Kakashi-sensei con un tono duro, pero hay sólo verdad en sus palabras.

_Hinata. _Ella sacrificó su vida para que siguiera viviendo. Con razón pude detectar algo extraño cuando hablamos por última vez antes de que ella se fuera a combatir a esos estúpidos. Sonreía ampliamente y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas como siempre, pero sus palabras..., sonaban melancólicas como si se estuviera despidiendo.

_Hinata_. La persona que nunca dijo nada, la persona que calló a pesar de sus sentimientos. La persona con un gran corazón, la persona que parecía débil, pero en los últimos años había logrado volverse tan fuerte, casi llegando a compararse con su primo Neji.

—Recuperamos su cuerpo. Habrá un funeral hoy en el palacio de la Hokage —dice Sakura suavizando su voz, como si ella tuviera la culpa de esto.

Me deshago de la cobija y en ese momento siento cómo mis mejillas y mi cuello se empapan por completo.

Retiro las lágrimas con mis manos y volteo a verlos a todos.

—Entonces protejamos Konoha y saquémosle toda la información que se pueda a esos ninjas comemierda.

_Hinata. _Por ti y por esos sentimientos indescriptibles que hubo entre nosotros, ahora tengo una razón para vivir.

**Fin.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un reviewsito? Hace mucho tiempo soñaba con que ellos fueran pareja de verdad, pero conforme fui viendo el animé cambié de opinión, ahora prefiero el SasuNaru, pero como en todo manga shonen, una pareja yaoi es imposible.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
